Love Struck Sam
by Radar1388
Summary: Due to her independence, Sam never thought or had any interest in falling in love. . .until now. Sequel to "Ancestral Aspects".
1. The Air Vents

_*Dedication: Jessie Gunsin. You got some rockin' stories dude. I do **NOT** own Fairly Odd Parents._

Chapter 1

"Man," Timmy said. "This is gonna be an awesome prank." Timmy and Sam were in the air and heating vents in the school. It was fifteen minutes before the bell rang and Crocker was giving a lecture on the history on the letter "F".

"Only if we do it _right_ this time." Sam said as she peered into the classroom through an open vent. Right next to her was a control panel to operate the temperature of the school. Their plan was to coat the entire school with . . . "Did you bring the bag of flour?"

"Uh . . ." Timmy began digging through his pockets frantically.

Sam banged her fist on the floor of the vent. She scratched her head. "Okay so what do we have for plan "B"?"

"Uh . . ." Timmy got some papers out of his backpack. "I have some old homework."

He handed the three papers to Sam. "Timmy these papers aren't even big enough to cover the top of a desk."

"What about your wand?"

"I rather learn things by myself than use magic to solve things for me." Sam drummed her fingers.

"What about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"Flamenco dancing." Sam responded.

"Should've known."

"We have five minutes before the bell rings. Let's get back to the classroom."

As Sam and Timmy crawled through the air vents to get back to class, Timmy did not check his back pocket.

Which means that he didn't realize he accidentally spilled some flour by the fan next to the vent.


	2. New Kid

_*Dedication: **candelight**, thanks for the dedication on "The Last Eliminator". Your stories are doing exceptional so far._

Chapter 2

"How is it that I'm fourteen and yet I'm in elementary school?" Sam asked in annoyance as she rested her head on the desk. "How many more minutes before the stupid bell rings?"

"Three minutes." Timmy responded, half asleep. "And I thought you were thirteen. When did you turn fourteen?"

"Five days ago."

"Dude, I could've gotten you something."

"What would we be celebrating? The birth of the almighty Street Rat? There ain't much to me, dude. Besides I have everything that I want already. What more could I need?"

"And that concludes my lecture on the letter "F"." Crocker concluded. He never got why fun started with an "F".

Principle Waxelplax walked into the classroom, followed by a student. "Class we have a new kid in school today. Everyone, say hello to Aaron." She pointed to the student. Aaron wore the standard jeans and tee-shirt outfit. A basic teenager.

"Hey," Timmy said. "He's about the same age as you."

"Tell me when I care. If I try to get to know that kid he's gonna call me worthless like everybody else does."

"I don't think you're worthless."

"About two weeks into having you as a brother and I'm still trying to figure out if that's a lie or not."

"Mr. Crocker," Elmer raised his hand. "It's getting too stuffy in here for my allergies. Can I open the air vent?"

Elmer walked over to the vent. And flipped the switch on the side.

WOOSH!

The whole school turned white. Sam and Timmy opened their eyes. The kids were now covered in flour.

Sam ran over to the vent. When she opened it, she took out an empty bag of flour and waved it in front of Timmy's face.

"I thought you said you didn't have it." Sam asked Timmy with a smile.

"Well, I never use my back pockets for anything, it's no wonder why I thought I didn't bring it."

The bell rang. The kids piled out of the school.

"Sam I gotta grab some homework out of my locker." Timmy said as they walked through the white hallway. "You head home without me. I'm probably gonna miss the bus anyway." Timmy walked back to his locker.

"Hey kid, give me your lunch money." Sam looked behind her only to see two bullies threatening a kid to give them what was left of their cash from lunch.

A CD player was on the janitor's cart that was standing next to Sam. She grabbed the headset. Sam used the two wet floor signs as posts. She set them up side-by-side. Sam tied the set from one side to the other. She threw some flour on the black headset making it blend into the flour.

"Hey Bozos." Sam exclaimed to the bullies. Sam blew a raspberry and the two guys charged at her. They tripped over the white, camouflaged headset and flew straight into an open locker. Sam slammed it close.

"Never mess with the Street Rat." She said as she walked away.


	3. The Popular Kid and The Street Kid

Chapter 3

The new kid, Aaron, watched what she did. How she used the resources around her was stunning and clever to him. Sam walked out of the school.

"Hey," Aaron called to her as he exited the school. "Wait up!"

Aaron caught up with her. "That was awesome what you did back there."

"Thanks," Sam said. "But it was amateur stuff."

"You kidding? I never would've thought to do something like that."

Sam chuckled and shook her head. _Family kids, _She thought to herself._ They think everything I do is some special superpower._

"You know," Aaron said after a moment later. "Me and my friends are going up to the country club this weekend. You wanna come."

"First day in Dimmsdale and you already got friends?"

"Hey Aaron," A student called as she ran towards them.

_Veronica, _Sam said to herself._ Should've known Aaron was with the popular crowd._

"What are you doing hanging out with this loser?" Veronica asked as she leaned up against Aaron's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Sam said. "But this _loser_ happens to have a name of her own."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me when I care. So who is she and what are you doing around her?"

"Oh her," Aaron said. "She's no one, I mean . . .oh, man."

"Haha," Sam chuckled a little. "Not the best choice of words, dipstick. And about the country club, the kind of kids that go to a rich dump like that . . . I'd rather spit in their faces than be a part of their crowd. Have a nice, popular life, Aaron."

Sam walked away with a smile on her face. "Wait, come back." Aaron called as she walked away. "Why did you call her a loser, Veronica?"

"Because popular kids don't need someone as worthless as her. Besides, you're with me, not her."

"I told you a million times and I've only been here for a day, I'm not into you. And if anybody should wear the loser title, it's you."

"Fine, if that's the way you think about me, we're through." Veronica stomped away.

"We were never together." Aaron walked back to his house.

Sam was watching the conversation between them while hiding in the bushes. "Huh, he's kinda nice." Sam said, but instantly shook her. "Oh, come now, Street Rat, you're judging the book by the cover. You know nothing about him. He's more than likely all style and no heart, just like any good-looking popular."

She looked back once more at Aaron. She rested her elbows on a trashcan, and rested her hands on her face. She tilted her head with interest, and before she knew . . .hearts began to dance in her eyes, but they instantly disappeared. "Snap out of it. You're a Street Kid. You stand alone. It's how it's always been. Being a family kid is making me too soft." _If that's the case, then I've been here too long; maybe it's time to . . ._

She looked back once more at Aaron. Hearts reappeared in her eyes.

_I'm falling in love . . . with a popular kid . . . Oh man._


	4. Street Kid Rules

Chapter 4

"Sam, can you help me with my math homework?" Timmy asked. "Sam?"

Timmy was sitting at his computer and Sam was sitting on the windowsill, drawing in a notebook.

Timmy walked over Sam. "Hello? Earth to Sam."

"Huh, what?" Sam jumped into surprise.

"You know, ever since that Aaron kid came into town, you've been acting really weird. And plus, I just stunned you for a second." Timmy paused. "And you were side-tracked. You're always so alert and on your guard. Man, something _is_ wrong with you. What are you drawing?"

Timmy snatched the notebook from his sister, and what she was doodling made him laugh a little.

"Give it back, pink-hat." Sam said as she snatched it back.

"Explain to me why there's a drawing of a big a heart surrounded by a million little hearts. No, don't tell me . . .you've finally lost your senses."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "You need help with math you said. I gotta tell you, if you have me help you with your math, colleges from around the world are gonna be laughing at you."

"Sam, don't try to change the subject. So, who are you in love with?"

"I ain't in love." Sam glanced at her notebook and glance back up at Timmy. "Oh my gosh, I'm in love!"

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Popular kid."

"Hey, be happy. You're slowly taking after me."

"I'm beginning to question if that's a good thing." Sam sighed.

Wanda and Cosmo POOFed out of the fishbowl. "Did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

"Barry the cable guy doing another comedy act?" Cosmo asked happily.

"No," Wanda said. "Sam, are you in love?"

"You guys are gonna make a big deal out of it." Sam said. "So I'm gonna go with no."

"No, she's in love." Sam glared at Timmy. "What? You ratted me out when Vickianna tried to drown me. Now we're even."

"Great," Cosmo said. "Sam, it's time you got the talk about the wands and the wings." Cosmo POOFed up a set of pink and green puppets. "You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much-"

Wanda POOFed a zipper over Cosmo's mouth. "Cosmo, not that speech again." She turned back to Sam. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"New kid. Aaron. Oh, it's horrible."

"Well it's the first time you've ever been in love, sweetie."

"That's not exactly why it's horrible. I'm breaking a rule by falling in love."

"Street Kids have rules?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, we do. And I was the one who had to help create the rules."

"How is falling in love against the rules?"

"Well, I didn't make up that rule. But one of my gang member's did."

"Awesome, who all was in the gang?"

"Me, as the leader, Dodge, as the second in charge, Cheddar, he likes cheese, and Diane, she was always off by herself. Dodge created the "no love" law. You see, when he was a family kid, he had his heart broken by his girlfriend, days later, he was abandoned. He wanted to prevent himself from falling in love again, so he made that rule."

"Harsh." Timmy said.

"Soon," Sam continued. "The gang fell apart, and we all went are separate ways. Our little gang only lasted for half of a year." Sam sighed. "One of the other rules was that you're not aloud to believe in magic."

"Why not magic?" Wanda asked in surprise.

"Okay, picture it," Sam said. "A little kid gets abandoned and becomes a Street Kid, and Christmas is right around the corner. Now, where's the kid's chimney and Christmas tree? We made this rule so that little kids' hopes wouldn't get too high."

"So," Timmy said. "The mighty Street Rat isn't going to fall in love just because of some stupid rule?"

"Heck no," Sam said. "The Street Rat follows her own rules. It's just . . .uh . . ."

"You have no idea how to react to something like this, huh?" Wanda said.

"Sam," Timmy sighed as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "What you need is a couple tips from the master of love." Timmy pointed to himself.

"Hope you're talking about Cupid, bro."

"Nope,"

"Oy vay." Sam muttered to herself.

_*For all who don't know, "oy vay" is a Yiddish term. It can mean several things (oh gosh, oh man, wow, oh no, etc. etc.). Although, I'd suggest looking it up on the Internet to get the full meaning._


	5. Deal

_*Sorry for not updating sooner. Nowadays, updating may take time. Enjoy this next chapter._

Chapter 5

"Okay," Timmy pondered for a moment. "Say you're going to class and you accidentally drop your books and Aaron tries to pick them up, what do you do?"

"I," Sam said. "Pick them up myself because my arms aren't broken."

"Wrong, you let the boy handle it."

"I can handle it myself."

"Yeah I know, but if you want Aaron to feel important, you let him pick up the books."

"I'm taking advice from a ten-year-old who can't even get a date."

"And if Aaron wants to walk you to your class, what do you tell him?" Timmy said.

"I'll tell him I can find my way there myself."

"And again, wrong. Aaron asks to walk you to class, just go with what he says."

"Street Rat goes by her own decisions."

"Do you want this guy to date you or not?"

"No, it's against Street Kid code."

"But you love this guy, don't you?"

" . . . Yeah."

"So, are you gonna listen to me or not, Street Rat."

There was a moment's pause. "Fine." Sam said. "What do we gotta do next?"

* * *

Sam was sitting down on Timmy's computer chair.

"Sam, is that what you always where?" Timmy asked.

Sam wore a blue and white sweater and black pants along with the rare stone that hangs around her neck.

"Of course." Sam said. "It's thin and it's versatile. I need to wear clothes like this when I'm fighting bullies."

"I never thought I would have to say these words, but," Timmy stopped. "You're not a Street Kid anymore, you're a Family Kid."

"Try convincing me of that. I'm nothing like a family kid. I come and go as I please. You people stay in one place."

"But you were a family kid once."

"Yeah, and it was horrible."

"Fine, no changing the clothes then. How about the hair."

"You ain't messing with my braid."

"Fine."

"You give up too easily."

"It's not that. I just no you can't be told anything and that you're the most stubborn person I know."

Timmy sighed in trying to think of something. "I could always talk to Aaron for you."

"Hmm, to see if he really likes me?"

"Yeah, on one condition. Teach me how to lock-pick."

"That's all you want to know? Deal, then."

_*If any of you are wondering about that rare stone, that stone was meantioned in "The Taming of The Street Kid"._


	6. Just Dropping By

Chapter 6

Timmy knocked on Aaron's door. Aaron answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and, uh, I decided to drop by. My name's Timmy. And you're Aaron, right?"

"Yeah. And I know you; you're always with Sam. You're a lucky guy Timmy."

"What? Oh, no dude, she's my sister, _just_ a sister."

"Oh, wow, sorry." Aaron paused. "You know, I just bought the new Crash Nebula video game. I need a second player. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

* * *

"That's the tenth time you've beaten me!" Timmy threw down his controller in shock, but he soon remembered that the pro he's always up against makes Aaron look like an amateur and makes Timmy look like the biggest amateur on earth.

"What can I say, I'm one of the best on the charts out there." Aaron said with triumph.

Timmy chuckled. "Dude, you're not the best."

"Oh really, who is?"

"My sister."

"Sam? I saw the name 'Sam' on the list, but I never guessed it would be her."

"What list?"

"It's this gamers list on the internet. It shows, worldwide, the best video game players, and Sam is in the top fives."

"I could believe that any day."

Aaron stood up and put the Crash Nebula game back in the case. Aaron stared at the window for a while. "So, does Sam like me . . . at all?"

Timmy nodded. "Sam was not being mean, if you're wondering, she was just caught off guard for a second there, but, yes, she does like you."

"Yes!" Aaron flopped down onto the bed.

"So, uh," Aaron sat up. "Is she free this Saturday?"

"I don't care if she is or not," Timmy said. "I'll make sure she's going out with you on Saturday."

"Thanks Timmy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Timmy headed straight back to his house to tell his sister the news.

_*BTW, the gamers list thing that i meantioned on here, that was straight from my head, I have no idea if there's actually a list like that on the internet. And, grant it, there probably is._


	7. Regardless

Chapter 7

"So what did Aaron say?" Timmy said as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom.

Sam was putting her usual braid in her hair. "He said that we will choose where to go once he gets here."

"Did he say any specifics?" Wanda asked. "Oh, sweetie, you have one hair sticking out."

Sam looked in the mirror. She got out a pair of scissors and snipped the lock of brown hair right off.

"Problem solved." Sam said.

Wanda looked at her. "What?" Sam asked. "I wasn't just gonna waste time and redo my hair all over again. Aaron did suggest the movie theater or a dinner. I was trying to come up with something, but I was distracted."

"By what?" Cosmo asked.

"His voice." Sam said dreamingly. "It's as smooth as silk."

"It's official," Timmy said. "I just lost my sister."

"Well, I can't help it. Besides, you're the one who got me to date him, Mister Master of Love."

There was a knocking on the window. Timmy looked out of it only to see Aaron throwing stones at it. "Sam, your date's here."

Sam walked over to the window. "Aw, that's so romantic."

Wanda POOFed up next to Sam. "Sam I know you're the Street Rat and all, but can you please try not to get into a mess with bullies. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I can handle any bully, Wanda."

"I know you can, but . . ." Wanda glanced at the clock. "Look, it's 7:30PM right now. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Not sure."

"9 o'clock?"

"Okay, 9 o'clock." Sam agreed.

"Here's a fairy phone if you need us." Wanda POOFed up a purple cell phone in front of Sam, and Sam put it in her pocket.

Sam began to walk out of Timmy's bedroom. "I thought you made your own decisions." Timmy whispered to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. She went over to her brother. "Okay, look, pink-hat," Sam whispered to him. "I _do_ make my own decisions. But Cosmo and Wanda are the closet people I have to parents. Which mean, I'm gonna listen to them."

"But they're _not_ your parents." Timmy whispered back.

"Regardless. I still love them."

Sam walked out of Timmy's room. She would've gone further than the top of the steps if it weren't for Timmy's parents in the living room, watching TV. _I've been living in their house for three weeks._ Sam thought. _And yet they have no idea I exist._

Sam had two options: use her wand to POOF her out of the house . . . Haha, what fun would that be?

Sam thought for a moment. She took out her necklace and dangled it from the ceiling. She got out a flashlight and pointed it at the crystallized surface of the stone, making it shine bright.

Mom and Dad looked up. "Ooh, shiny!" They were completely mesmerized at the sight of the shining stone.

Sam crept past the living room, silently. She opened the front door and walked out. _I'll come back for it later, but that was just too easy. Can't these idiots ever give me a challenge?_

Sam walked over to Aaron and they both took each other's hand.

"So where do you wanna go?" Aaron asked.

Sam pondered about this for couple moments. "I have an idea." Sam said. "If it's okay with you."

"I asked you, didn't I?"

"Okay, follow me."


	8. Cheddar Chapter

Chapter 8

"So how do you like my part of town?" Sam asked Aaron. Sam had taken both of them to the lake. They were sitting on the grass watching the sun go down.

"It's beautiful." Aaron said.

"Me and Timmy hang out here all the time. After school, if it's nice, we'll come down here, do homework, and then go for a swim."

"It must be nice having Timmy as a brother, but, normally, most siblings tend to fight."

"I find that the siblings who are a lot alike seem to fight more. "Different" is what makes the world go around. Also, me and Timmy are step-siblings." Sam got up and began throwing stones across the water, and Aaron did the same.

"Really? Who do you have now? A mom or a dad?" Asked Aaron as he continued to throw more rock across the water.

"Neither." Sam merely said. She chuckled a little. "Timmy, basically, adopted me. His parents don't know I exist."

"Wait, so does that mean . . .you were an orphan?"

"Street kid. I'll tell you the differences later. And I technically still am a Street Kid. I'm not tied down to one place. I can go wherever I please. I love Timmy, but he can't hold me back. Who can?"

"So what does that mean? You're gonna leave, or something?"

"That depends on me." Sam said. "I like you Aaron, but if every molecule of me says "go", well then that's what I'm gonna do, whether we're still together or not. I'm sorry, but it's just my nature. Besides, we're together now."

"Yeah," Aaron said.

* * *

"Wow, that does make a difference." Aaron said. Sam had just gotten done explaining the differences between orphans, Street Kids, and Family Kids.

"Yep, and I'm the best Street Kid in the world, at least that's what Dodge says."

"Dodge?"

"My second in command gang member." Sam sighed. "He's what gives Street Kids a bad name. He's a thief. He takes absolutely no notice of people when they're in trouble. He steals when he's hungry instead of earning it."

"Well maybe he's just jealous." Aaron said.

"Of what? Me? He eats better than me, he's got a better Street Kid life ruling the streets of Brooklyn."

"So? Well, yeah, he eats better than you only because he steals. What streets do you rule?"

"Almost all of New York City."

"Nice." Aaron said as he gave Sam a high-five.

"Me and Dodge never got along. It was always me and Cheddar. He was the more sympathetic one, for someone who had a strange obsession with chesse. Street Kids, almost all of them, aren't that sympathetic, only for the fact most family people, to us, seem to overreact when one gets hurt. If they're still breathing, then they're okay. If they don't have any broken bones, then they're okay. There's no need to freak out just because of some minor cuts and bruises. I say these things because once a Street Kid, you're on your own. You have to teach yourself to be tolerable of _any_ injury and take care of any injury. It's every kid for themselves, even in a gang. And Diane, another member of the old gang, knows that better than anybody. She has a bad leg."

"That's understandable."

"What makes Cheddar sympathetic is for the fact he went to an orphanage. But, in a matter of speaking, he was kicked out."

"Why?"

"Well, he had the obsession with cheese. I guess the obsession was too weird to be handled by the other orphans. They began saying what a freak or how odd he was. Soon, he climbed out the window of the orphanage during naptime. He told me he was a freak, and a family would never be able to tolerate his weirdness."

"So he sorta kicked himself out."

"Yeah. He's a martial arts expert though, and he's one of my best friends. He's a real good Street Kid. Other Street Kids think of him as weak though."

"So what's your Street Kid name?"

"Street Rat."

"Sounds a little-"

"Insulting? Actually, having the word "Street" in your name is a very, very high honor. You gradually get a Street Kid name as you go along in your street life." Sam paused. "What time is it?"

"8:15," Aaron said as peered down at his watch.

"I should be getting home."

"It's a fifteen minute walk from here, and my house is right across the street. My mom will give you a drive."

"Thanks, but the last I checked, I had legs and I think they're traditionally used for walking. And so I will fulfill their purpose by doing so."

"You like to do a lot of things yourself, don't you?"

"It's how I always do things." Sam said with a smile. "I'll see you later, dipstick. Hey, that's the perfect Street Kid name for you."

Aaron chuckled. "See yah." As the two began to walk away Aaron said: "I love you." As they both began to walk back to there houses.

"I'll be honest, I don't think I'm quite there yet so I'll just say "see yah later"." Sam yelled back.

"Okay," Aaron agreed. "See yah."


	9. Headaches

Chapter 9

Sam was about five minutes away from home.

Sam put her hand to her forehead. She cringed in pain. And for a split second, her vision became blurry. But only for a second, until turning back to normal. "Family life is so annoying that it's giving you headaches?" A black cat, which was sitting on the limb of the tree, asked. The cat had glowing green eyes and a British accent.

"Are you so worried about me that you're not leaving me alone?" Sam answered with her question.

Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed back into his original form. "I don't care about anyone, Street Rat."

"Yes," Sam said. "You prefer to watch my talents and get inside my head."

"Bingo!" Anti-Cosmo said. Sam began her usual ignore-Anti-Cosmo-routine by walking away. Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed in front of her. "Sick, are we?"

"I'm _not_ sick."

"Good, then you're completely healthy then. So how about a challenge for the mighty Street Kid?"

"Don't you even-"

Too late, Anti-Cosmo had already anti-POOFed up some bullies to "play" with Sam.

"-Dare. Oh boy."

* * *

Sam guessed there were at least 10-15 bullies, but she didn't really have much time to count them.

Sam ran into the alley. She dug her hands through a trashcan. "What?" Sam said in disbelief. She peered inside. "Oh that's right. Garbage day was today."

The bullies entered the alley, slowly and threateningly walking toward her. Sam backed away, but her back hit the wall.

She was trapped.

_*Might not be able to get more onto fanfiction tonight. Sorry._


	10. Frustration

_*I did not expect this story to be more than 10 chapters long only for the fact that I did not have a real plan for this story. Same with the other ones. As soon as I start the first chapter of a story, I wing it from there. Sorry for Chapter 9 being so short. I had to put something down that day. Enjoy this next one._

Chapter 10

Sam looked around her, looking for ways to- "Ouch!!"

One of the bullies grabbed Sam's right arm. _Great. _Sam thought_. First the headaches, now the arm._

Her instincts kicked in. She bit the bully's thumb. The guy screamed - like a girl, if I may add - and dropped her on the ground.

For a second, she rubbed her arm, but she noticed the fire escape ladder to her left, and began climbing up it. It was an old, rusty ladder that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. As she climbed up it, her headache returned, and then her sight faded. No, she was not knocked out. She was still conscious, but she could NOT see anymore.

When Sam got to the top of the building, she realized that buildings only have two ways off: go down the ladder or jump. Sam considered the fairy phone in her pocket, but she instantly forgot about it.

Still without sight, Sam felt the side of the ladder, looking for a built-in latch to _un_latch it, making the bullies plummet to the ground. Then, she felt the switch. Now remember I had said that Sam was blind, therefore, she did not realize that her clothing got hooked onto the ladder. She unlatched the ladder. As it fell, so did the bullies, and so did Sam.

Her and the bullies hit the ground with a _thud_. The bullies ran away, screaming in pain.

"Babies . . ." Sam muttered to herself. Suddenly, her sight returned. "Wonder why it's doing that?" Sam asked herself. She clutched her right arm. She could feel a crack in the bone.

She staggered to her feet, legs aching from the fall. She pulled a brick from one of the walls in the alley. Revealing what was behind the brick within the wall was a roll of gauze. She knelt down and grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground. She used the stick and the gauze to prevent her right arm from bending. After she had rapped her arm up, she pulled her sleeve all the way down to her wrist so that the gauze couldn't be seen.

"If Wanda even saw the bandage around my arm," Sam said to herself. "Boy, she'd be freaking out."

Sam took out the fairy phone. She looked at the time on it. It read five minutes after she was supposed to be home. Well, she was late now, so why not take time getting home.

* * *

On her way home, she had a lot to think about. She slammed her fists against the wall of a dumpster. _Why was I blind? I can't be going blind!_

Sam sighed. What also led to frustration was Anti-Cosmo. There was no explanation on why Anti-Cosmo tormented her. Maybe it was because Sam was one of Cosmo and Wanda's past godchildren? Oh, whatever the reason may be, Sam was downright annoyed with it. Anti-Cosmo had been hurting Sam for years, and she wanted it to stop.

* * *

When Sam got home, she saw Timmy's parents still staring at Sam's necklace. Sam rolled her eyes. On her way up the stairs, she grabbed the necklace from the ceiling and put it back around her neck. As soon as Sam took the crystal away, Timmy's mom and dad automatically fell asleep.

Sam slowly opened Timmy's bedroom door trying not to make a noise because she knows by now that Timmy's small attention span kicks in at around this time. And their Timmy was, sleeping comfortably on his bed.

Sam jumped up onto her windowsill. Wanda POOFed up in front of Sam.

"Hey, sweetie," Wanda said. "How was your date with Aaron?"

"It was good," Sam said. "Where's Cosmo?"

"Sleeping."

"Thought so."

There was a long pause. Wanda was about to turn in for the night until she noticed something. "Hey, what's that?" She asked.

Sam looked down. Apparently, some gauze was showing through a hole on her sleeve. Sam rolled up her sleeve.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Wanda asked in surprise.

"You know," Sam said. "The usual."

"More bullies? That's horrible!"

"Shush! Timmy's asleep. Besides, I took down the bullies . . .and myself at the same time, apparently."

"Well, is anything broken?" Wanda asked, trying to keep her voice down.

Sam hesitated. She knows from past experience that some of her wounds have healed with just a bandage. "No," Sam lied. "Just a couple bruises."

"Thank goodness." Wanda said with relief.

Then, there was a scream coming from the castle inside the fishbowl. "Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed. "There's a spider in the castle. Kill it! Kill it! It's big and black."

Sam was about to open her mouth until Wanda interrupted. "No you may not keep the spider."

"Darn it." Sam said.

"Wanda!" Cosmo called.

"I love him," Wanda said. "But he can be so childish sometimes. Well, I'm going to bed Sam, goodnight."

"'Night." Sam said.

Wanda lightly kissed Sam on the side of her forehead. Then, she POOFed back into the castle for bed.

Sam smiled._ Well, she's not my mom . . .but she's close enough._


	11. Start Packing

Chapter 11

Sam and Aaron had been dating for about a couple weeks now, and every date made Sam fall more and more in love with Aaron. There love for each other burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns (Is that how it went?).

But as all love stories go, there is almost always something that stands in the way of a perfect relationship.

"I'll see you later, Dipstick." Sam said. After Aaron had found out what happened with the bullies that one night, he made sure that Sam was home safely after every date.

"Love you too, Street Rat." Aaron said. They kissed each other "goodnight". Aaron's mom honked the car horn. As Aaron drove off, Sam walked into her . . .Timmy's house.

* * *

"So," Aaron's mom started. "Did you enjoy your date with Sam? What did you guys do this time."

"Oh it was awesome, mom." Aaron said. "We went to go see the Monster Truck Ralley over at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. And after that, we had dinner at an Italian restaurant."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I sure did. We aren't moving this time, right?" Aaron's family was a rich family and because of Dad's business, his family was constantly moving from one place to the next.

"Nope. We're staying right here." His mom said.

* * *

Aaron was about to turn in for the night, but his father stopped him from walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Son," Aaron's dad said. He sighed. "We have to talk. In the living room, now."

Aaron walked into the living room and sat down in one of the reclining, massaging chairs. His mom came in shortly after. Mom sat down on the couch. She didn't know what was going on either.

"As you know," Dad started. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-"

"I'm so sorry dad," Aaron said. "I didn't know your thousand-dollar laptop was that fragile."

There was a long pause. "Wait . . . what happened to the laptop?"

"Oh good, you didn't see the scratch yet."

"What?"

"Nothing, dad."

"Anyway." The dad continued. "I know we've been doing a lot of moving around lately. And I was happy to be able to settle in one place, and we will be, once we do."

"Wait." The mom said. "Does that mean we're moving-"

"At the end of the week. Yes. My company isn't getting the amount of money it should here in Dimmsdale. There's another company building in Washington that needs my expertise."

"But Sam-" Aaron said in shock.

"There'll be other girlfriends, son."

"But not like her. I mean, how many girls do you know that actually love to go to monster truck rallies or likes to watch violent and educational movies. Well, mostly violent." _Yay violence!_ Aaron said to himself. "And plus she's the best Street Kid in the world. I'm never gonna find another girlfriend who can take down bullies with a broken arm or win at the San Francisco burping contest."

"Sweetie, you have to understand." His mom was going to put a hand on his shoulder until Aaron pulled away and ran upstairs to his room.

"We should start packing." The parents said gravely.

_*One more chapter after this, people._


	12. Moving Forward

Chapter 12

"I'm gonna win like always, pink-hat." Sam and Timmy were at the Basketball Court in Dimmsdale. Sam hadn't been spending a lot of time with Timmy lately, so she decided that ever Saturday would be Sam and Timmy's play day. Just the two of them.

"Don't count on it, Street Rat." Timmy threw the ball at the hoop, but Sam jumped up and pushed the ball out of the way. Sam got directly under the hoop, and threw the ball up. The basketball went straight up the hoop and back down it.

"Inside-out shot." Sam said.

"Ooh. Scary." Timmy said. "So how are you Aaron doing on your dates?"

"It's been fun." Sam took a regular basketball shot this time. "2 points." She said.

Cosmo and Wanda POOFed in. "Sam," Wanda said. "Do you really think you should be playing basketball with a cast on your arm?"

Wanda had to bribe Sam to wear a cast, because Sam refused to go to the doctors. Sam does not like doctors because she thinks they're quacks. _I mean, come on, they couldn't fix Beethoven's hearing. _Sam always thought.

"I'm fine, Wanda," Sam said. "It's just a cracked bone."

"Yeah, and it'll get worse if you do stuff like this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Wait. Was that a "yeah, yeah, yeah" as in you're ignoring me or listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam repeated.

Then, Timmy noticed Aaron walking towards the court. "Guys," Timmy said. "Aaron's coming. Hide."

Wanda disguised herself as the Basketball Net, and Cosmo disguised himself as the Basketball.

Aaron walked over to Sam and Timmy, depressed.

"Hey, Aaron." Sam said. "Hey, Timmy, uh, could you just . . ."

"I'll leave you two alone." Timmy said.

"Thanks bro. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." Timmy said as he walked off into the bushes.

Sam turned back to Aaron. "What's wrong, dude?"

"I'm sorta moving today."

The pause lasted what seemed like forever to Sam. "Oh." Sam said. It wasn't a depressed "oh". It was just an "oh".

"That's gonna make dating a _little_ difficult." Sam said.

Aaron chuckled ever so slightly. "Just a little." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Today? Wow."

"I would've told you days ago, but with all the stuff that we have the only time I had a break was to go to the bathroom and eat."

Aaron's mom honked the horn. The car was followed by a couple moving vans.

"I'm so sorry Sam. If I would've told you sooner, we could've spent the week together-"

Sam interrupted Aaron by kissing him on the lips.

"Don't sweat it, Dipstick. You didn't have any time to even call me."

"When will I see you again?"

Sam thought for a moment. "That depends on how we meet up again. It could be tomorrow, next year, who knows?"

"Aaron," Aaron's father called. "We have to leave, now!"

Aaron sighed heavily. "Coming!"

He dreaded the words that were coming next. "Good-bye." Aaron said.

"See yah around." Sam said as Aaron got into the car.

The car and the line of moving vans drove off out of Dimmsdale.

Timmy walked out of the bushes and over to Sam. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. The great thing about being a Street Kid is that you teach yourself to keep moving forward. I don't know when I'm going to see Aaron again, but let's wait and see what surprises will come next."

_*Hope you liked Love Struck Sam. I don't know what my next Fairly Odd Parents story will be about. Anybody want give me ideas, that's fine. LOL._

**_~Radar180_**


End file.
